1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injection mold, and more particularly to an injection mold capable of unloading a product from the injection mold effectively.
2. The Related Art
In general, an injection mold for molding a product includes a male mold and a female mold. The product has an inclined groove at an upper portion of a side thereof and a straight gap at a lower portion of the side thereof. The male mold includes a male core mounted in a middle of a top of the male mold, and a sliding block. The sliding block has an inclined lump extended slantwise from an upper portion of a side of the sliding block, and a straight bar extended sideward from a lower portion of the side of the sliding block. The sliding block is slidably mounted on one side of the top of the male mold with the inclined lump and the straight bar facing to the male core. When the injection mold is closed, a shaping chamber is formed among a bottom of the female mold, a top of the male core, the inclined lump of the sliding block, and the straight bar of the sliding block. Then thermoplastic resins are injected into the injection mold. The thermoplastic resins are solidified for a predetermined time to form the product in the shaping chamber. When the injection mold is opened, the sliding block is driven to slide away from the male core to make the inclined lump and the straight bar parted from the product to form the inclined groove and the straight gap in the side of the product and spaced from each other.
However, the sliding block just slides away from the male core along a longitudinal direction on the male mold to pull the straight bar out of the straight gap and the inclined lump out of the inclined groove simultaneously, in that event, the inclined lump is apt to be damaged on account of being pulled out from the inclined groove along the longitudinal direction that results in a higher defective rate of the product and increases manufacturing cost of the product.